


Relaxation Technique

by Boeing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeing/pseuds/Boeing
Summary: Gaius helps Robin unwind before bed. Short one-shot.





	Relaxation Technique

**Author's Note:**

> friend gave me a list of fire emblem ships to write stand alone fics for and randomizer said to do m!robin/gaius first, so here's that
> 
> writing gaius was really enjoyable, i might do something else where i can actually characterize him beyond "i love blowing my boyfriend"

It was late. A cloud of silent darkness had settled over the camp, most of the torches already blown out for the night since most of the soldiers had retired to their tents. However, one particular Shepherd did no such thing; Robin remained awake in his tent, holding a small oil lamp over a large strategy text he had sitting in his lap. His eyes, straining to stay open from exhaustion, scrutinized the pages intensely as he tried to read, but he spent so much of his concentration staying awake that he couldn't absorb a single word.

But he was persistent. He wanted— no, _needed_ — to finish this chapter before going to sleep so that he could complete inventory in the morning, then go to a war council meeting with Chrom in the capitol, and then write out the requisition orders for rations and water, and then go to market to finally buy himself a couple of new sets of underclothes. There were so many tasks to complete; he had no time to read this book, much less do anything else that he could glean any enjoyment from—

Robin vaguely registered the sound of his tent flaps opening, but he was facing away from them, so he couldn't see who entered. However, given the fact that there were only two people in the Shepherds who would come in without first announcing their presence, Robin was not at all startled when he felt deft hands snake around his waist from behind, pulling him flush up against a lean chest.

"I know I'm the last person who has the right to say this to you, Bubbles, but you really should get to bed sometime soon," Gaius said, his mouth next to Robin's ear as he nibbled on the sensitive lobe.

The sensation managed to pull Robin from his focus, causing him to groan and lean back against Gaius, one hand rubbing at his tired eyes. "I know. I know. I will, as soon as I'm done with this last chapter, okay?"

Gaius made an inscrutable noise, then said, "How many pages is it?"

Even though Gaius could not see Robin's face, he sensed the moment of hesitation that passed before answering that question.

"Forty."

"Bubbles, come on."

"I read fast. I can do it."

"No, you'll probably fall asleep halfway through and then wake up with a kink in your neck in the morning," Gaius said, shifting around so that he was sitting in front of Robin, tugging the book out of his hands and slipping the bookmark into place before closing it. "Let me help you relax, okay? You look buzzed as hell, and I don't want to die tomorrow because you said left when you meant right."

"I did that _once_."

"Yeah, and I think it was one time too many," Gaius retorted, pulling on the sleeves of Robin's cloak. He helped him take the garment off, making a lazy attempt at folding it before just tossing it into a haphazard pile in the corner of the tent, leaving Robin in just his smallclothes. It was getting warm enough to justify not wearing anything to bed— Gaius loved that time of year.

With a bit of coaxing, Gaius got Robin to lay down on his back on his bedroll, his back tensing as the strain of being bent over his book for the past couple of hours was finally released all at once. Gaius blew out the flame in Robin's lamp, then leaned down between his legs. His lips brushed over the soft planes of Robin's stomach, garnering him a shudder from the other man.

This was familiar to both of them. Although Robin would resist a bit at first— it wasn't because he didn't want to be intimate with Gaius, he just never wanted to stop reading some damn book or another— as soon as the words 'help you relax' left Gaius's mouth, he was as pliant as taffy in Gaius's hands.

Normally, when they had the whole night to themselves with no sort of obligation in the morning, Gaius would have loved to take his time getting Robin to the point of begging, but... they did not have the whole night to themselves, and they both had plenty of obligations in the morning. Nor were they in Robin's personal quarters, and it was already much later than when they usually engaged in these sorts of... activities, anyway. Better judgment said to forego this whole part of their routine because of this, but gods be damned if Gaius passed up an opportunity to pleasure his lover.

Robin, somewhat uncharacteristically (he was a bit more submissive and let Gaius lead more often than not), took the initiative to wiggle his underwear off his hips and around his knees, making to kick them off his legs with some degree of impatience. As soon as they were off, Gaius dove between his legs, licking a long stripe along the underside of Robin's flaccid cock without even a hint of uncertainty. Robin stifled a moan at the sudden contact, knowing better than to be loud with so many others around them. He laid his head back against his pillow and finally allowed for his eyes to flutter shut while Gaius went to work with his mouth, quickly working him up to full hardness.

Gaius watched Robin's face as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, using his hand to slowly but firmly stroke what he did not have in his mouth (but he definitely could have deepthroated Robin's whole length if he wanted to). He could hear every sigh Robin made, one arm draped over his eyes; he could hear the changes in his breathing when Gaius teased the slit or gave the shaft a particularly firm squeeze. 

With his other hand, Gaius ran his hand up Robin's thigh, kneading into the soft flesh there, lightly scratching with his nails. Robin panted softly at his touch, shifting underneath him so he could spread his legs farther and give Gaius better access to the most sensitive parts of him. Gaius took the invitation gladly; he took Robin down to the hilt, hollowing out his cheeks as he swallowed around the other man. Robin's leg jerked and he groaned lowly in response, but Gaius was not one to relent; he bobbed his head up and down while running his tongue along the underside of Robin's cock, setting a brutal pace.

Gaius could feel his own erection hardening in his pants, but he paid little attention to it— there was time for that later, after he got Robin to go the hell to sleep. 

After only another minute or two, Robin crumbled under Gaius's ministrations and inhaled sharply, one hand falling to his side to grip at his pillow, which signaled to Gaius that he was coming. The ginger took his head back between his lips and sucked him through his orgasm, swallowing each drop of come that was spilled onto his tongue. Gaius loved the taste— he was so, so sweet, just like candy— but it also minimized the clean-up afterwards. It was a little disappointing he couldn't hear Robin gasping his name as he came, but he knew there would be other opportunities for that to happen.

Once Robin's breathing had started to return to a steadier pace, Gaius sat back up and looked his lover over, completely boneless on top of his bedroll. He couldn't help a soft chuckle from escaping his lips, shaking his head. Out like a fucking light. "Love ya, Bubbles," Gaius whispered, though he knew it was mostly to himself; Robin was dead to the world after that orgasm stole all of the remaining energy from his body.

Rather than returning to his own tent, Gaius made the executive decision to not do that and stay with Robin instead. Though their relationship was not exactly public, it wasn't really the best kept secret either... Robin wore the ring Gaius had made for him on the daily and wasn't tight-lipped about where he had got it from. This led for people to come to their own conclusions about what was going on between the two of them, many of which were completely, 100% true.

Gaius ditched his own clothes after taking a moment to catch his breath, but not before taking a lollipop and small square of cloth out of one of the many pockets. He carefully folded each of his pieces of clothing as well as refolding Robin's more neatly, then sidled up next to the shorter man, popping the sucker into his mouth as he did so. He laid down on his back and slid a hand over his torso, feeling up his abdomen— damn, he was really getting that muscle mass, despite the sweets, with all that work Robin had him doing. After a moment or two of admiring himself, he took his own cock in hand, already achingly hard from touching his lover and hearing what moans did manage to slip past his lips.

It took only a few quick strokes for him to be coming into his hand with a grunt, his back arching off of the bedroll. Not the most eventful orgasm of his life, but it was sufficient given the circumstances; he carefully wiped his hand off on the rag he had prepared, then balled it up on the floor near the extinguished lamp for him to take care of in the morning.

Turning onto his side, Gaius intertwined one leg with Robin's and wrapped an arm around his chest, sighing contentedly at the feeling of their shared warmth. Robin's face was much more peaceful than it had been before, no more crease marks burning their way into his brow. His messy white hair framed his cheekbones nicely, making him look like a treat that Gaius would enthusiastically devour any day.

"Love you," Gaius mumbled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Robin's neck, exhaling. "See you in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
